


Ave, Ave, Ave

by BilletDoux



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, In german, Kurt is singing hymns, M/M, gotta love him, to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Remy catches Kurt singing to himself when he thinks he's alone, Remy doesn't want him to stop.





	Ave, Ave, Ave

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a conversation about Kurt singing _Cabaret_ songs.
> 
> (Also Ave Maria is reaaally pretty in German)

“ _O Jungfrau, sieh der Jungfrau Sorgen, O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind. W…_ ” Kurt trails off when he hears approaching footsteps.

“You don't have to stop, _mon ami_ ,” Remy says, taking a seat next to Kurt on the back steps. He pulls a half empty pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and slides one out.

“You mind?”

“Anna-marie said you were trying to stop.”

“Ay, dis Remy's first cigarette in almos’ a month. I been a good boy.”

Kurt shrugs. “I don't care.”

Remy doesn't immediately reach for his lighter when Kurt gives him the OK, opting instead to roll the cigarette through his fingers and stare out into the school’s backyard. The July sun has just lowered beneath the treeline, and the sky is tinted light violet. Kurt glances briefly at Remy, towards the fireflies twinkling above the lawn, then back to the book in his lap. It isn't long before he starts singing quietly to himself again.

“ _Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen, Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind._ ”

Kurt doesn't notice that Remy’s looking at him now.

“ _O Jungfrau, sieh der Jungfrau Sorgen,_ ”

Remy straightens his position and uses his knuckles to brush bits of stray hair from Kurt's brow. Kurt is caught off guard by the touching, so much so that he doesn't even stop singing when Remy nudges his chin so they're facing one another.

“ _O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind._ ”

Or when Remy leans in, and gently touches their lips together.

“ _Ave Maria._ ”

Remy swallows the words, and Kurt leans into his mouth.


End file.
